In a typical relationship between a medical practitioner and a patient, the medical practitioner may prescribe a course of treatment, which may include physical and pharmaceutical therapies. However, once prescribed, the onus falls onto the patient to follow the prescribed course of treatment and there is limited opportunity for the practitioner to monitor the patient outside of visits by the patient to the medical practitioner.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium capable of providing increased monitoring of a patient treatment regime.